He Loves Her And He Doesn't Even Know Her Name
by NeverMessWithTeddyBears
Summary: If someone wrote a book about this, it would probably be a bestseller. *Adam Ross/Sass Dumonde* AU.


**He Loves Her And He Doesn't Even Know Her Name**

* * *

><p>"My dad was a bully."<p>

After about an hour of talking to the French-accented girl (_he wonders how she didn't 'next him' after she found out what he does for a living_), whose name he has _yet_ to find out, Adam Ross lets out the words he promised to himself he wouldn't.

Before he could even utter a '_Forget it._', she replies;

"_Mine too_."

He sees the same cold look in her eyes he got _oh_-_so_-many times before (_and still gets_) whenever he talked about his childhood. He gives her an apologetic look, which she returnes, and decides to drop the subject.

She doesn't push it either.

* * *

><p>She laughes to some stupid joke he said, and he can't stop thanking God in his head for letting him finally meet her.<p>

He still can't believe she's standing right next to him (_she says she can't believe it either_), and he simply can't stop himself from letting stupid things slip out from his mouth.

She laughes and he mentally curses every time.

"_So_..", he stutters, not knowing what to say, "how old are you?"

_Dammit_.

She laughs before she gives him an answer. He's mesmerized once more.

"You're funny, _Adam_.", she looks him in the eyes, taking a sip of her coffeé, "I'm turning twenty-one in October."

"That's.. nice."

_Dammit_.

She laughes again and he starts naming saints in his head to help him stay focused.

"I guess it is."

* * *

><p>She gave him her number, but not her name.<p>

As she leaves, she turnes her head to give him a last look, and he thinks to himself that he should come to this café more often. She smiles one last time and, as he pays the bill, he knows that, if he didn't already, he has fallen for her.

Adam Ross, the guy who has been labeled a '_geek_' for most of his life (_and still is, not like it's a lie, though_), has fallen in love with a girl who he knows for less than a week, who is eight years youngerthan him, and whose name he still doesn't know.

If someone wrote a book about this, it would probably be a bestseller.

"Your girlfriend is really beautiful.", an older waitress with piercing blue eyes, her nametag saying her name was '_Marie_', says, giving him a knowing look.

"Yeah, she is."

_Definitely_ a bestseller.

(_He puts her in his contacts under '__**The-Girl-With-The-French-Accent**__'. It was either that or '__**The girl I'm in love with**__', but that would be just stupid._)

* * *

><p>She kisses him first.<p>

"I'm looking for Adam Ross.", she says, her French accent going heavy while saying '_Adam_' that the receptionist almost doesn't recognize the name.

Detective Donald Flack, who was on his way back from Mac Taylor's office, kindly offers to escort the young women to Adam's lab (_because, frankly, if someone's curious about what's gonna happen-that would be him_).

Adam looks surprised when he sees them and when Flack points at her and gives him a '_Who-is-she?_' look, he _really_ doesn't know what to say.

All he could manage to utter was a '_Hi_' before he felt her lips on his.

Thank God his shift was over because he doesn't know how he would manage to work after _that_.

As she drags him out with a flirty smile on her face, he sees Flack's '_thumb up_' and feels confused looks on him.

But, right now, he doesn't care.

* * *

><p>"I <em>still<em> don't know your name.", he mentions one night while they're at his place eating Thai food and watching '_Breakfast at Tiffany's_'.

She laughs and turns to face him, "_Sass Dumonde_."

He needs a second before it hits him that she actually told him her name.

(_He switches the name in his contacts a week later. He figures he's waited that long to do it because he loves her accent a little bit too much._)

* * *

><p>"<em>So<em>.. Who's the girl I saw you kissing a week ago?", Donald Flack, as curious as he always is, asks, but this time the question attracts the attention of one Danny Messer.

_Is he a horrible person for wishing that someone turns up dead?_

"Adam kissed a girl and I wasn't there? No way."

"It's no big deal..", he tries to turn the attention off him, but fails drasticly.

"No big deal?!", Flack takes Danny's side, and Adam knows there's no backing out now, "It's a _huge _deal. What's her name?"

He thanks God she told him.

"Sass Dumonde."

"Dumonde? Adam's found himself a French beauty. She is hot, is she?", Danny asks and every answer Adam thinks of would be too chilché.

"I saw her, man.", Flack jumps in, and pats Danny on the shoulder, "She's smoking hot."

Adam couldn't have said it better himself.

(_He shows Danny her picture a few days later. Danny says nothing because Lindsay walks in and he doesn't want to sleep on the couch._)

* * *

><p>When she tells him she loves him (<em>he already told her that weeks ago<em>), he thinks he's the happiest man on the earth.

* * *

><p>Before their six-months-anniversary, he meets her mother.<p>

Well, eight months since they talked on '_lookinatyou_', seven and a half months since he first met her in pearson at the cafe, almost six months since she kissed him, five months and three weeks since he found out her name, five months since he, _finally_, told her he loved her and four months, three weeks, and twelve days since she first said it back.

(_He counts how long they've been together since the kiss._)

It wasn't planned (_if it was, she would have probably told her to come when he wasn't there, at least that's what he thinks_), and she immediately starts questioning him.

(_He thinks to himself that he'll prefer Flack any time. Even if he has that '__**I-Know-You-Did-It-So-Just-Confess-And-Get-This-Over-With**__' glare._)

Her mother is already silently freaking out when she finds out about the age difference (_he doesn't know French, but he's pretty sure he heard her curse a few times when she thought they couldn't hear_), so Sass decides _not_ to mention the whole '_He-Loved-Me-And-He-Didn't-Even-Know-My-Name'_ thing. He agrees.

(_Her mother has another cursing session when she finds out what he does for a living._)

* * *

><p>He started to curse in French.<p>

"_Cannarie_."

They're watching a suspect in interrogation who they know did it, but whose alibi is bulletproof, and even Flack's glare doesn't work.

Every man would be frustrated because of that.

Mac Taylor gives him a questioning look and all Adam can do is apologise, but before he could say anything, Danny interrupts, "Swearing in French now, are we?", he says, an amused look on his face, "Your new girl has a bad influence on you."

Adam nervously laughs, apologises and leaves the room.

He's sure Danny filled Mac in.

* * *

><p>He loves it when she comes to visit him in the lab, and when she's '<em>playing<em>' with his computer.

"You know how to use it _almost_ as good as me."

She laughs and he falls in love with her a little more (_if that's even possible_).

"If music doesn't work out, you can always come and work here.", he says and, while wrapping her arms around his waist, she replies, "That's where you're wrong, _Adam_.", she locks her lips with his, and for a moment he forgets that they're still in the lab, "Music _will_ work out."

Her detirmination amazes him.

* * *

><p>"Everybody,", slowly pulling on her arm, bringing her in front of him, he introduces her to the team, "this is Sass Dumonde, my girlfriend."<p>

She laughes at his nerveousness and kisses him on the lips before she shakes hands with the rest of the team. Danny sends him an approving look, and Jo says the usual '_Adam told us so much about you_' speech.

(_Later, while they're sitting around the table at a French restoraunt, laughing and making jokes, he looks around the table and thinks to himself that he couldn't ask for a better '__**family**__'.)_

* * *

><p>Two months after that, they're engaged.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_**I was told that '**_**Cannarie**_**' means '**_**Bullshit**_**' in French. Feel free to correct me.**


End file.
